Somewhere Close to Me
by ladyknope
Summary: more fluff! (I have a problem). it's Valentine's theme so at least it's timely.


"Are you sure you don't want to be my Valentine?"

She shakes her head no, nose softly moving back and forth against his chest. Her blonde curls swaying against her back. Ben sighs, creating a slight gust of air, a brief relief from the wisps of hair tickling his nose.

"If I'm your Valentine, I can give you candy."

She lifts her head slowly, eyes slightly droopy from her half-sleep state. She seems to consider his bribe, tilting her head comically. Pulling her hands from around his waist, she places one palm on each cheek and says, "No, no Daddy."

He sighs again. They've had this conservation before. He thought it'd be cute if she said yes. He _knows_ Leslie would think it's cute. Besides, he thinks four is way too young for his daughter to have a Valentine other than her dad. (Even if she keeps insisting it has to be Oliver Perkins-Traeger. Even if yes, he's _five_ and no, he won't even be in Pawnee for the actual holiday.)

"Well, who is gonna be my Valentine now?"

She presses her lips together in concentration, creases her eyebrows in a way that Leslie says reminds her so much of him. Eyes crinkling, she shrugs her shoulders, almost touching her ears.

"Mama?" .

He can't help beaming at her for a moment. Then he seizes the opportunity before it's lost. With her elbows now raised, his fingers find her sides. A full belly laugh fills the living room as she shrieks and wriggles in his lap. That, in combination with her now toothy grin, a smile that reminds him so much of Leslie, makes him feel light. A kind of lightness he'd only first experienced eight years ago when he found his first blonde-haired love. Something that had been filling in his cracks, laying a foundation for his joy several campaigns and a million smiles ago.

Ben's fingers still as Leslie approaches the couch from the kitchen. Maggie turns her head and lifts her arms instantly.

"Is Daddy tickling you?" she whispers, then presses her lips to daughter's forehead lingeringly. Maggie nods her head then places it gingerly in that soft place between Leslie's neck and shoulder.

Ben watches Leslie's hand move soothingly up and down Maggie's back. He feels himself relax, hypnotized by the motion and the rhythmic swaying of her hips as she rocks their daughter from side to side. Ben stands, brushing back Maggie's hair from her forehead before placing a light kiss on Leslie's brow.

"She's probably just over-tired," he says lowly.

"Maybe I should cancel," she responds, eyes worried. "Or postpone, they could probably do it after work? Or tomorrow morning. Or tomorrow night, since it's Friday!"

"But tomorrow's Valentine's Day…"

"You're right. It has to be today, Ann's flight leaves early in the morning. Plus, I don't think the cookies shaped like everyone's favorite woman of history will keep much longer." Ben smiles at the reminder of Leslie's tireless creativity. In all the years he's known her, she's never done anything besides go above and beyond generous and thoughtful in her gift giving. Even when they have a little girl who insists on waking up before dawn and takes several hours after the desired bed-time to put to sleep, she still amazes him.

"We'll be fine," Ben says as he takes Maggie back into his arms "right Magsters?"

She sighs an 'mm-hmm' against his neck, more than halfway asleep already.

"Have fun. And seriously, try not to worry."

"I know. You're right." She kisses the side of his mouth, already more energized and excited.

"Love you!" she shouts on her way out, arms weighed down by the gifts she's bringing to an already packed car.

Ben barely manages to return the sentiment before the door shuts and he settles Maggie on the couch for some early morning cartoons and rest, hoping she'll forget Leslie promised her Galentine's Day candy but knowing she's five minutes away from asking for it anyway.

/

"Ben."

It's dark out still, the faintest hint of sunlight streaming through the curtains. Leslie's running her palm down his back, up and down slowly. He's trying so hard to keep his eyes open, but they got to bed later than he wanted- Maggie being hyped up on sugar and Galentine's gifts.

"Ben, babe," Leslie whispers again. She's closer now, wrapping her arm around his waist, spooning against his curled up body.

"What's up?" he finally manages, "you okay?"

"Mm-hmm," her hand's returned its slow and smooth movements, only this time it's across his chest, over his stomach, closer and closer and he is decidedly less asleep now. "I just kind of missed you lately."

He turns then, admires the playful, hopefulness in her eyes and tugs her closer a little by the ties on her hoodie. They used to do this pretty often, in the middle of the night like this. Sleep-deprived with lazy movements, partially clothed and unable to right the blankets before passing out in a state of sated love and bliss. But the typical reasons, the kid waking up in the middle of things or the work and projects and general _exhaustion _reasons, have kept them apart lately. Not _apart_ apart. But apart enough that slow and lazy were thoughts almost fanciful.

But now.

"Yeah?" he asks. She nods. Their hands move in unison, hers pushing down fabric and his pulling it up.

"I missed you too."

Valentine's Day is already off to an excellent start.

/

A little finger pressing into his cheek pushes him into consciousness next.

"Daddy," her voice is quiet but right in his ear, her breath warm on his cheek.

"Da-dddy." She draws out the syllables impatiently.

"Daugh-terrrr," he says similarly, turning his head to see Maggie standing by the bed, still clad in her footy pajamas and holding a card in her hands. He can smell something cooking downstairs and hopes Leslie will bring their breakfast to bed so that he won't have to actually get up, even if he is already awake this early.

"I made this for you," she thrusts the card at him unceremoniously and starts to climb over his body to lie in the empty space next to him. The outside of the card shows a drawing of a lopsided horse, some parts bigger than others indicating she ran out of space half-way through. Inside is similar, letters getting larger as the word goes on, wrapping around the card haphazardly- but what makes him smile the most isn't the way it's written, but what it says: "Be my Valentine".

"You really want to be my Valentine, Mags?"

She's hiding her face under his arm, so he pokes her in the arm-pit until she has to come up for air, gasping and giggling. Still shy, she nods her head, but remembers something and says, "Can I have my candy before breakfast?"

Ben's about to negotiate, say that she can have one piece if she eats it quickly and doesn't tell Mom, when she walks in the door carrying a tray.

"Five bites first."

He takes the tray from his wife, notices she made waffles and an omelet for him, and leans over Maggie's head to kiss her on the lips.

"Do I have school today?"

"You do. Grandma's going to let you play at her house this morning and then take you when it's time, does that sound good?"

"Yes!" she raises her arm in excitement, dripping syrup on her cheek in the process. Leslie grabs a napkin and leans over to wipe her cheek. Ben glances over in time to see her robe parted slightly and clears his throat at the endless deep-blue lace hidden underneath. She glances up at the noise he makes and winks, trying to be subtle, but the way her face crunches is more cute than sexy. Still, his heart beats faster when she passes her thumb behind his ear, squeezes her fingers around his neck briefly and mouths "later".

So, yeah. There's like a 95% chance this will be the best Valentine's Day yet.


End file.
